Ladies of the Evening
was the second episode of Season 2 of The Golden Girls TV series, also the 27th overall series episode. Directed by Terry Hughes and written by Barry Fanaro, it originally aired on NBC-TV on October 4, 1986. Summary After having the house fumigated, Dorothy, Rose, and Blanche take a planned trip to see a Burt Reynolds show in Miami. Sophia, on the other hand, cannot attend. The girls decide to visit a hotel bar before they go and unbeknownst to them it is a place of prostitution. This lands the girls in jail when the police come to arrest the prostitutes. Guest Cast * Burt Reynolds as Himself * Rhonda Aldrich as Meg * Peter Gonneau as Walter * Tony Swartz as John * Amelia Kinkade as Hooker # 1 * Ursaline Bryant as Hooker # 2 * Peter Jason as Policeman * Phil Rubenstein as Exterminator * Ron Kapra as Hotel Manager * Ron Michaelso as Carl * Suanne Spoke as Girl in lobby Scene excerpts ;Quotes from the script : *'Exterminator:' You have silverfish and waterbugs in the drainage areas, and under the baseboards structure, you have blateria andropoulous. *'Dorothy': Did you hear that Rose? The President of Greece lives under our baseboards. *'Exterminator:' Blateria andropoulous is a cockroach. *'Rose:' Maybe he'll be voted out next election. ---- (Dorothy, Rose, and Blanche have just been chatted up by two men who have mistaken them for prostitutes.) *'Dorothy:' 'Girls who will take their money?' Do you know what he thinks we are? *'Rose:' Waitresses? *'Dorothy:' No, Rose! Hookers! ---- *'Rose:' It's always a man with you, isn't it Blanche? Men and sex, sex and men! *'Prostitute:' Hey! There's nothing wrong with being career-oriented! *'Rose:' (to Blanche) It's your overactive sex drive that got us into this mess! Who picks a hotel because of all the men in the lobby? (The prostitutes all raise their hands.) ---- *'Dorothy:' Listen, you punk! You wanna fight with someone, you're gonna have to fight with me, but I warn you, I did time in Attica. *'Prostitute in Jail:' Attica's a *men's* prison! *'Dorothy:' I know. I was there a year before they found out. *'Prostitute in Jail:' down Sorry, chief. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. *'Blanche:' Oh, Dorothy, that was magnificent. How did you ever pull that off? *'Dorothy:' I work in the public school system. It's not that different from this. ---- *'Dorothy:' (after Sophia arrives at the jail) Ma, thank God you're here! *'Sophia:' Arrested for prostitution, I can't believe it! *'Blanche:' Sophia, we're innocent! *'Sophia:' I know that! I can't believe these dumb cops would think anybody would pay money to sleep with you! *'Rose:' Sophia, did you come to bail us out? *'Dorothy' (sarcastically) No, Rose, she's dropping off a manicotti with a file in it. ---- *'Blanche:' My God, you're Mr. Burt Reynolds! *'Burt Reynolds:' I hope so, otherwise I got the wrong underwear on. (to Sophia) These the roommates you told me about? *'Sophia:' Yeah. *'Burt Reynolds:' Which one's the slut? *'Dorothy/Blanche/Rose:' I AM! ---- Clips Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes